Psycho Damon
by girface3000
Summary: Damon thinks "F**k it" And decides to commit mass murder ;) Definitely for dark! Damon fans. Very horrific! Well at least I think it is... I dunno, I don't watch many horror movies...


Hello there! So, does anyone else want to see Damon go off the rails completely and kill a lot of random ass people? Well I do :) Because Now Elena is a vampire – I wanna start seeing some serious vampire gore! Like 4x04, Did anyone else get really pissed when Elena went all well 'Elena' again when she saw Bonnie looking at her all judgey?! I really wanted her to just slaughter everyone at the party with Damon... I need help... Anyway, so I wrote a little horror fic where Damon just thinks 'Fuck it.' WARNING! This is gonna get pretty graphic just so you know, if you don't like horror – I suggest you find a happy Delena fic to read... seriously though, this is really messed up... Enjoy little morsels!

There she went again.

Back into the arms of little brother, why do I even try? I just set myself up for that crushing feeling of rejection again and again by the same damn naïve little girl!

And she wants me to let her make her own decisions?! Like she knew what she was doing half the time!

If she had any sense what so ever – She would put Mystic Falls in her rear view mirror with her brother in the back seat!

But no! She would rather risk her life everyday and love that sick twisted sun'uva bitch that I call brother. Doesn't she realise that Stefan is the key? Stefan is the problem to all this!

Hell! If he was in his right mind – Which he hasn't been for say one hundred and fifty years or so? He wouldn't let that girl make a decision ever, she is terrible at it! Does she think "Oh? No over way out? I know! should offer myself as bait and put myself in the line of fire to protect a friendship that wasn't even that great!" Damn! She can be so stupid!

And y'now what?

I have saved their asses how many times? Screw them! Screw this town! This town has been screwing me over since I was born!

Time for fun! And not like the last time! The last time I was brooding over Katherine!

Now, I am going to have some real fun... And all I need is an event, a party if you will.

I was at a high school prom, somewhere in Wisconsin I think.

I walked up to two of the teachers "Go and lock all of the doors and windows including fire exits. They walked off like zombies to do as I said. I walked in and saw exactly what I wanted to see – Sweet, frustrated, teenagers just ready for the picking. I grinned maliciously and sat down at the 'popular table' which had blonde cheerleaders and bulky soccer players grinning and flirting. I smirked at the one cheerleader sitting all alone and asked "And where is your prom date?" I ask and she looks me over and then pouts "Off with that slut somewhere." I make a perfect sympathetic smile and say "Why don't we make him jealous" I smirked suggestively and she grinned and nodded. I leaned over to her neck and nibbled playfully she giggled but gasped as she felt two sharp fangs sinking into her lower artery, she struggled and whimpered underneath me but I just grinned and drank from the helpless, generic little cheerleader. She soon went limp and cold underneath me and I grinned at my work.

I left the table and waited for the screams as they noticed how poor little cheerleader wasn't breathing any more. And I moved on to the punch table. I looked at the jittery looking guy – Clearly on something and looked into his eyes "take all the drugs you have and take them all right now." I smiled as he started swallow pills and inject himself with needles. He started to shiver and then shake and then fall to the ground.

Soon everyone was scared and were running around the gym, bashing the doors – Trying to get out. And that'll just be no fun if people start calling the cops. I took out two knives and handed them to two jocks "Kill as many strong people secretively as you can." They nodded and started to go to the huddles around the doors and the big guys knocking down the doors slowly dropped to the floor, staining the doors in blood.

This just caused the terror to rise even more and people began to hide under tables and arm themselves with chairs, I laughed at this and picked up the nearest girl next to me "Get everyone's attention then shoot yourself in the knee." I gave her the gun, I walked away from her. She screamed at everyone and somehow managed to get their attention. Tears streaming down her face she shakily gripped the gun tight and shot herself. She screamed and cried in agony as she rolled around the floor, blood starting to stain her pretty little dress.

The stain danced and grew on the dress getting a deeper shade of red and I grinned. I left the girl on the floor and found another cheerleader she whimpered as I picked her up by her arm and dragged her to the middle of the gym where the bleeding girl was rolling around. "Please, just let me go home! I'll give you anything!" I raised my brow at the pleas. "Will you give me your blood?" I whispered into her ear as I pushed her onto the floor. Something in me snapped when I noticed all the blood in the gym..so much that I went feral, I saw a red haze – I unleashed the beast and it was roaming free in my skin. I leapt to the ground where the girl was and bit into her stomach and ripped and drank I heard her very distant cries and screams before she went completely silent. The red haze left me and I looked at my work the girl had dead eyes and her stomach was ripped open, I could see her ribs. But my emotions were turned off – it hadn't phased me one bit.

Now everyone in the gym was staring at me – horrified and I grinned again showing by blood-stained teeth. I picked up the girl with the hole In her leg and gave her the gun once again "Now how about you put on a show for your school friends and shoot yourself in the other leg." She was shaking and shaking her head vigorously as she tried to pull her arm away from aiming at her one good leg "No! No! Don't make me! No!" She cried but despite her pleas, she shot her self again.

Everyone was once again screaming hysterically. Running around like headless chickens. I picked up the gun from the knee girl who will most likely bleed out very soon anyway. I gave my collection of knives I brought with me and compelled people to start cutting each others limbs off. I sat on a table in the middle of the gym and watched as the teenagers hacked and slashed at each whimpering about how sorry they were for doing it and the others begging for them to stop. After an hour or so of hacking and slashing all that was left were scared people crawling around on the blood-stained dance floor most of them had lost their legs near the end of the horror as the others decided to do more then cut off fingers noses. I left them to bleed out and decided to leave.

As I got back to the boarding house I sighed at the ring of wetness around the bottom of my pants, blood. Damn teenagers, don't know how to kill cleanly...

I looked in the mirror and laughed at how covered in blood I was. I had decided to pour myself a drink and turn on the T.V to see if my accomplishment had been discovered yet and yes it was!

"_I'm here on the scene to witness the massacre that had taken place today. Almost fifty of the children were found dead while three had survived. They are in intensive care right now and have suffered severe injuries. We will not show the public the scene as it is deemed to sickening. We hope to God that we will find the people responsible to this and end their sorry lives." _

I raised an eyebrow at the reporter "Well excuse me! Reporter lady!"

I changed the channel to something more up beat and sipped my bourbon.

I feel better getting that frustration out...

Watcha think? Any good? Please review and don't be too harsh please or psycho Damon will find you ;) Just kidding! You can have nice less evil Damon. Hope you liked!


End file.
